He Said Go Slow
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Daphne wants Blaise, and Blaise wants to make sure that she's ready.


_For the Alphabet Competition (dizzy), Title Swap Challenge (He Said Go Slow), and the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge ("Stay over.")_

* * *

 _A big thank you to Em for helping me figure out what to do with my title._

It's strange and wonderful, and oh so dizzying the moment she realizes what she wants. It takes only a moment for her world to change.

She is no longer Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen who is so above it all. When she looks in Blaise's eyes, she realizes that she is the girl who has fallen in love with her best friend. That sort of vulnerability is frightening, but she thinks that she sort of likes it.

"And I was thinking that maybe-"

She cuts him off, placing her hands against his cheek and kissing him fiercely. His eyes widen in surprise, but he relaxes into it, his lips twisting into a small smile.

"That was nice," he says, clearing his throat. "What, uh, what brought that on?"

Daphne frowns. Not exactly the response she had hoped for. Still, at least he didn't run and hide. That has to be a good sign. "Like it isn't obvious. I want you," she answers before leaning in for a second kiss.

Before her lips can touch his, however, Blaise puts his hands up, keeping distance between them. "I want you, too," he says.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Then you can have me."

Blaise takes a deep breath before exhaling heavily. "Not like this. You don't commit, Daph," he says gently. "Go slow. I want to be something special for you. Not just another fling."

She bites the inside of her cheek. Another fling. She's had a few of those. Just pretty boys that she could go out with. Just disposable boys who barely mattered at all. But Blaise isn't like them. She cares too deeply for him as a friend to just throw him away.

Still, she doesn't argue. He means so much to her that she will do things his way for the time being.

"Fine. Slow. I can do slow."

Blaise snorts and takes her by the hand. His thumb brushes over her knuckles. "I didn't know the word was even in your vocabulary," he teases.

"I can! Just watch me."

…

It takes only two dates for her to realize that maybe she can't do the whole slow thing after all.

Two dates, and so much as a goodnight kiss. Part of Daphne wants to hate him for it. And yet, the other part of her appreciates it.

She's never known a boy to be like this, to talk to her and care about her. She never thought that it would be something that she could ever want, and yet she finds herself grinning like a fool after their second dinner together.

Going slow is maddening. But maybe it will be worth it.

…

"That match was rigged!" he complains as they walk along the snowy street, their hands held tightly together.

"What did you expect, supporting the Bats?" she teases.

"Arrows cheated," he grumbles.

She smirks, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, my love," she laughs.

Blaise rolls his eyes and lets go of her hand. For a moment, Daphne worries that he's taken her teasing to heart. But when he wraps his arm around her waist, she realizes otherwise.

"You okay?" he asks when she sways a bit.

"Just dizzy all of a sudden," she murmurs.

How is it possible that anyone can affect her like this? She's been on dates before, but no one else has made her feel so unsteady before. But the way her stomach tickles suddenly and her mind blurs somehow aren't unpleasant.

He comes a stop, his dark eyes searching her face. "Maybe we should skip the pub," he suggests.

Her heart sinks. Skip the pub. It isn't as though she fancies going out for a drink, but skipping it means that they will have to say goodbye for the night.

"How about hot cocoa at my place instead?" he suggests.

Daphne feels heat flood her face despite the bitter winter wind. "That would be perfect."

…

When the cups of coca have long since been emptied and animated conversation becomes punctuated with sleepy yawns, Blaise checks the clock. Daphne's eyes follow his gaze, and she wonders where the time has gone. They had planned for their night to end around eight, but now the clock reads half past three in the morning.

"It's late," he says.

She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the words that will undoubtedly follow. _Better call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow._

"Stay over," he says instead.

Daphne blinks rapidly, trying to process his words. She feels the butterflies in her stomach again and giggles.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asks.

"So much for going slow," she answers.

He climbs to his feet and pulls her to hers, wrapping her in a hug. "Maybe we can try a different speed," he suggests before pulling back, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

…

In the morning, the butterflies in her stomach are gone. There is no more dizziness when she rolls over onto her side and sees Blaise still sleeping peacefully beside her.

A smile tugs at her lips. Slow, fast, it doesn't matter. In this moment, she knows that this is where she belongs. She knows that no one else will ever touch her heart the way he has.

With a sleepy, satisfied smile, she snuggles against him. She can stay a little longer.

But, really, she thinks that she'll stay forever.


End file.
